The Real Yoma's in the World
by Michigo Sinister
Summary: After Ed's World comes another world with new dangerous to face. Yakumo's the first to meet those dangerous and soon must find away to stop them.


**The Real Yoma's in the World**

Five beams of light came down on a new world. Sora was the first to walk out and look around. He saw an old style little town with a number of people walking around enjoying life. Sora went back to his friends who looked up when he came up.

"Well it doesn't look like a hustle place at least." Sora said.

"Not a lot of places do until the Heartless come." Riku said.

Yakumo sighed and looked at her claw. Only a week ago did Mist manage to fuse her and her Guardian Fox Rukia together and she was still getting use to it. They were supposed to be on their way to Radiant Garden to see if Merlin can find away to change them back to normal.

"Alright let's go them." Hotaku said.

Yakumo nodded but said, "Guys maybe I should stay in the shadows for now."

"Why is that?" Riku asked.

"Look at me. In a peaceful place like this could easily be turned upside down if they don't like what they see." Yakumo explained.

"But Yakumo—" Hotaku started.

But Yakumo cut him off, "No buts. Look I'll be careful and I'll stay close. Once we're out of the town I'll join up with you again."

Hotaku sighed and said, "Alright but if you have any problems call for us ok?"

"I know brother." Yakumo said.

So they all went off on their own ways. Yakumo kept her friends to the left of her while staying in the shadows. It was pretty easy to do except for a few times where she had to quickly hide to avoid someone. She saw that they were almost through the town when her fox ear twitched. Yakumo looked around but didn't see anything. Then she sensed something…..something that wasn't normal. Yakumo went to check it out but still stayed in the shadow.

When she got close, she could hear something eating something but she wasn't sure what. Yakumo carefully looked around the corner and saw a horrible site. A human woman was lying on the ground covered in blood and a horrible creature standing over it. The creature had blood dripping down its mouth and it was eating something. Yakumo really didn't want to know what it was eating as she started to back away from the creature.

Yakumo started to quietly back away from the site when her foot snapped a branch. Yakumo gasped as she heard the creature come running and then suddenly it was standing in front of her. Being this close Yakumo could tell that it was twice as tall as she was.

The creature smiled, "Well its looks like I have more to eat. But I've never seen a human like you before. Guess it will make you more enjoyable."

Yakumo looked a little scared as it attacked. Yakumo barely got out of the way and tried an attack. Her claws dug into its arm but it didn't seem to do much at all. The creature swiped at Yakumo with its hand hitting Yakumo. Yakumo slammed against the wall and slid to the ground. The creature came over and grabbed Yakumo's throat. It lifted her up tightening its grip on Yakumo's throat.

She tried to get away but she can't get herself free from the grip. The creature seemed to laugh as it raised its other hand towards Yakumo's stomach. Yakumo was really getting scared thinking this creature was going to kill her. Suddenly a blur of silver came right in front of Yakumo surprising her. The arm was cut off causing Yakumo to fall to the ground. Yakumo sat there confused and saw a person in front of her.

It was a man that was wearing weird looking black armor and had a very big sword in his hand. The creature screamed in pain as purple blood shot from the wound. The creature tried an attack and Yakumo looked scared. But the man only raised his blade and slashed at the creature cutting right through its head. More purple blood shot from the new wound as it fell it the ground. It didn't get back up and Yakumo sighed in relief. The man filched the blade to get the blood off it and then turned to Yakumo.

Yakumo flinched hoping the man wasn't going to turn on her. The man looked at her and looked confused.

The man walked up to her and held out his hand, "Are you alright?"

Yakumo blinked surprised before taking his hand. He helped her to her feet and sheathed his sword.

Before Yakumo could say anything they heard, "Yakumo!"

Yakumo looked to see her friends and brother running up to them.

"Brother!" Yakumo said rushing over.

"Brother?" the man asked quietly.

"Yakumo are you alright? We heard something coming from over here and came to check it out. That's when we saw you and that person here." Hotaku explained.

"Yes I'm fine brother thanks to that guy. He saved me from that creature." Yakumo explained.

"What is that thing?" Sora asked looking at the defeated creature.

"It's called a Yoma." said that man walking up.

"A Yoma?" Kairi asked.

"The name means demon. It's the demon that lives in this world." The man explained.

Yakumo shivered slightly, "That name fits. They're definitely worse than the Heartless."

"The Heartless? What is that? Another type of Yoma?" the man asked.

"Yes and no." Riku said.

Yakumo sighed slightly, "We'll explain things but first we should try and see if we could do anything for that woman."

"Woman?" the man asked.

"Yeah there's a woman around the corner covered in blood. Can we do anything for her?" Yakumo said.

Kairi was going to answer when the man asked, "Was the Yoma eating anything before it attacked you?"

Yakumo nodded and the man sighed, "Then it's too late to do anything for her."

"What do you mean?" Hotaku asked.

"Yoma's survive by eating the guts from a human." The man explained.

They looked surprised and Hotaku asked, "Is that what it was going to do to Yakumo?"

The man nodded and Yakumo said, "Then I owe you my life….um…..you never told us your name."

"Raki."

"Raki I'm Yakumo and this is my older brother Hotaku. These are my friends Sora, Riku, and Kairi."

"Nice to meet you all. I think it's time we share information." Raki pointed out.

They agreed and told their side of the story. Yakumo even told Raki that she was fused with her Guardian Fox. Raki seemed to understand quickly which was good. Then Raki explained all about the world they were in and more about the Yoma's. He even told them of the Claymores which were supposed to defeat the Yoma's.

"You know Yakumo you remind me of Clare." Raki said.

They had just left the town and walking down one of the roads to the next town.

"Clare? Who's that?" Yakumo asked.

Yakumo saw a pained looked on Raki's face as he explained, "A very dear friend of mine. She was a Claymore but she was the nicest person around. We got separated seven years ago and I've been looking for her ever since."

"She must have been tough to be a Claymore." Riku said.

"She was but she was caring as well. Though I have to admit she took some getting use too." Raki said.

"Sounds like a great woman. I hope you find her soon." Yakumo said with a smile.

A smile returned to Raki who nodded. When nighttime came, Raki told them they should set up camp for the night. They helped do that and started a small fire.

"Hey Raki how often do you see a Yoma?" Yakumo asked.

Raki thought for a moment and answered, "There was one in every village I went to when I was traveling with Clare. Now it's every few villages."

"That many?" Yakumo asked surprised.

Raki nodded, "It's easy for a Yoma to hide in the villages since it can take on the appearance of a human. That's why the Claymores are sent in to defeat them. They can sense the Yoki, which is the energy the Yoma's have, and tell them apart from the humans."

"But you defeated a Yoma. Doesn't that mean you can see the Yoki too?" Kairi asked.

"No I can't. True I can defeat the Yoma's but they have to be in the original form for me to fight them. I can't pick them out from humans." Raki answered.

Yakumo leaned back to think about what Raki had told them. Back in the other village she could easily tell something wasn't right. While her friends only heard the commotion of Raki fighting off the Yoma. She started to wonder if she could sense the Yoki in the Yoma.

"You ok Yakumo?" Hotaku asked.

Yakumo snapped out of it and said, "Yeah brother I was just thinking."

When everyone went to sleep Yakumo was still thinking about the Yoki energy. The next morning they started off again and soon came to a nearby village. Raki told them to stay close so they wouldn't get separated. Raki also warned Yakumo to be careful. Soon they went into the village and the people looked scared of Yakumo.

"It's only because you looked different Yakumo. Don't take it the wrong way." Raki explained.

"I figured that was the reason." Yakumo said with a sigh.

Suddenly Yakumo sensed something and she came to a stop. Yakumo looked around the village trying to find where it came from. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see her brother.

"You ok Yakumo?" Hotaku asked.

"Did you guys sense that?" Yakumo asked.

Raki looked confused, "Sense what?"

"That energy!"

They shook their heads and Yakumo sighed, "It must be just me then."

Hotaku patted her shoulder and they continued through the village. Yakumo tried to sense the energy again but couldn't. They weren't in the village over long when they heard a scream. They raced to check it out and saw another Yoma with the Heartless. Raki took care of the Yoma while Yakumo and her friends took care of the Heartless.

After the battle Raki told Yakumo, "You're a good fighter Yakumo."

"I told you I was." Yakumo said.

"So there was a Yoma in this village too. Think there are more?" Sora asked.

"There might be. We should stick around just to make sure there aren't anymore." Raki explained.

They agreed knowing the Heartless could show up again also. Yakumo looked at the dead Yoma wondering if that's what she was sensing before. She decided not to worry about it for now. They went to a hotel to get a few rooms. The people in the hotel didn't like the look of Yakumo so Raki had to explain that she was not a Yoma. They still didn't like it but they let her stay there.

Yakumo sat down on one of the bed and looked at her claws, "Do I really look that much like a Yoma?"

"Hey you don't look like a Yoma. People here and all over are scared of Yoma's and hate anything that they think are Yoma's. Look, even Claymores are feared when they just pass through a village." Raki said.

"Why? They defeat the Yoma's for the villages." Sora said.

"Sora people fear what they don't understand. The Claymores, Yakumo are things not many people understand. If one person shows fear than other people join them so they'll feel better about it." Riku explained.

"Riku's right." Raki said.

Yakumo sighed and then suddenly sensed something again. It was the thing from before only a lot stronger. Yakumo went over to the window, climbed out of it, and jumped onto the roof. Yakumo glanced around the village and sensed it coming from the right.

"Yakumo what's going on?" Raki shouted from the window.

"I sense something….something really powerful. It's coming from over there." Yakumo said pointing to the right.

Raki looked and said, "Then let's go check it out."

"We'll be down in a minute. We'll join you down there Yakumo." Riku said.

Yakumo nodded and jumped off the roof. Yakumo easily landed on her feet and caused a few people the call out. Yakumo ignored them as her friends came out. Yakumo led them to where she had sensed it with the sense getting stronger as they got closer. Suddenly the Heartless appeared and they had to fight them off. But when they were gone, more took their place.

"There must be a strong energy nearby that's bringing them here." Riku said.

"Or someone could be controlling them." Sora pointed out slashing a Heartless.

Yakumo slashed a Heartless, "I don't think Mist would be crazy enough to come to this world with the threat of being eaten."

"Do you think a Yoma could be controlling them?" Kairi asked.

Then it clicked and Yakumo said, "That's it. A Yoma must be controlling the Heartless here."

"Then we need to beat that Yoma." Raki said taking out a Heartless.

"Alright Yakumo and Raki you guys go take care of the Yoma. We'll handle Heartless out here." Hotaku said.

"Alright good luck." Yakumo said before rushing in.

Raki followed her and soon they turned a corner. They were in a place with very high walls and an overpass. Then they saw a massive Yoma that was almost three times as tall as they were.

It looked at them and laughed, "You're here to stop me aren't you?"

Raki stepped forward and attacked. The Yoma blocked the attack and used an attack of his own. Raki was hit and slammed on the ground. Yakumo attacked the Yoma but it just swatted her away.

"This one is more powerful than the last one." Yakumo said.

Raki got back up, tried an attack, but the Yoma grabbed him. The Yoma swatted Yakumo away again and slammed Raki into the wall. That caused Raki to drop his sword and Yakumo's claws to get stuck in the walls. Yakumo got them loose and fell to the ground. Then she got idea, an idea so crazy she hoped it would work.

"Hey you Yoma freak." Yakumo shouted.

The Yoma turned to her and she stuck her tongue out, "You can't get me."

The Yoma growled and attacked still holding Raki. Yakumo dodged the attack and went for Raki's sword. She picked it up and found out it was lighter than she thought it was. Yakumo jumped and slashed the Yoma's arms that held Raki. The arm came off and Raki fell to the ground.

Yakumo landed in front of him giving him back his sword, "so we even?"

"Even." Raki said.

Yakumo turned back to the Yoma and jumped out of the way of an attack. Then she attacked but it didn't do much. Raki tried to stand but pain shot through his body. Raki looked back at the battle and saw Yakumo was doing pretty well against the Yoma. Until the Yoma's claws grew and shot at Yakumo. She missed most of them but one. The last one shot straight through her knee going all the way through.

She felt the bone in her knee shatter on the impacted. The Yoma smiled and threw Yakumo at the wall. But Yakumo dug in with her claws to lessen the blow. Yakumo knew that her plan would be complicated do to her wounded knee but she was going to go for it anyways. Yakumo jumped to the other wall to dodge an attack and went up a little higher. She kept doing that going higher and higher while dodging attacks.

Raki watched this and thought of Clare. Yakumo was fighting to outdo the Yoma just like Clare would have done if she were there. Finally Yakumo came to the top of the wall out of the way of the Yoma's attacks. Yakumo was breathing heavy it wasn't easy to get up there.

The Yoma growled and said, "Get down here or I kill your friend."

Yakumo smiled a teethy grin and said, "Fine I will."

Yakumo jumped off and pointed her claws down at the Yoma. She was falling fast and gaining more speed. The Yoma saw this and raised it arms over its face to block her. But it didn't work as Yakumo went right through them and into the Yoma. Its head was cut wide open and blood spewed from the wound. The Yoma fell to the ground but there was still no sign of Yakumo.

Until the back of the Yoma started to move. Then two claws came up and ripped through the back. Yakumo lifted herself out completely covered in Yoma blood. Yakumo used her right claw to wipe the blood off her face before she smiled a teethy smile. Raki smiled slightly knowing she was different than Clare.

"Clare would have never done anything like that." Raki said to himself.

Then they heard, "Hey!"

They looked to see her friends nearby as Sora said, "The Heartless are gone."

"Good and the Yoma is dead." Yakumo said.

Hotaku asked, "Whoa what happened to you Yakumo."

Yakumo looked at herself, "Well I just did a nosedive into the Yoma."

Raki forced himself to stand and went over, "It was a gutsy move and it worked."

Kairi stepped forward, "Come on you guys. They're probably hurt and Yakumo needs a bath."

"You don't know the half if it." Yakumo and Raki said.

They looked at each other and smiled. They all laughed and they left. When they got back to the hotel Yakumo took a shower as Kairi helped Raki out. Yakumo breathed a sigh of relief as she watched the Yoma blood wash away. Hotaku used magic to get the Yoma blood out of her cloths. Yakumo got back into her cloths and Kairi helped her wounds. Her knee was healed and the bone was fixed.

"I'm glad all of this is over." Yakumo said.

"For you, yes, but I have a long way to go, to find Clare." Raki said.

Then Raki's sword started to glow and Sora got ready. A lock appeared in the sky and Sora shot a beam of light into it. They heard a click and the lock disappeared.

"What was that?" Raki asked.

"That means we have to go but we'll probably come back to visit you." Sora explained.

Raki nodded and said, "You know Yakumo, I think Clare would have liked you."

Yakumo smiled and said, "Maybe. Hopefully the next time we come here, we can met her and find out. Good luck on finding her."

"Thanks." Raki said.

They said good bye and they went off their Gummi Ship. The Gummi Shipp took off and Raki took off for the next town.

The End of The Real Yoma's in the World


End file.
